


Disorientation

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette has assured Adrien that he can come over for hugs any time, even the middle of the night.  So he does.





	Disorientation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_fangirl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/gifts).



> This is a direct sequel to Role Model, though it can stand on its own. It is also the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 7 prompt, 4 AM. Part of this idea came from lil_fangirl27 's comments on "Zip Line."

Marinette woke to the sound of tapping on her skylight.  Her room was dark and she groaned.  "Hello?"

"Mari?"  

"Adrien?" she asked, confused.  His voice was  **not** the one she expected to hear.  She pushed open the skylight.  "Are you all right"

"No… maybe?"  He sounded disoriented, and she panicked at the thought that he'd climbed up to her balcony in this state.  

"Come on in," she said, moving back toward her pillows.  "I'm out of the way."

"I know I was supposed to text you before coming over for hugs in the middle of the night."  Chat Noir dropped onto her bed, his cheeks streaked with tears.  "I had a really awful nightmare, and I'm still all alone.  I mean, my bodyguard is there, but it's not the same…"  

Marinette stared at him.  The voice and what he was saying were all Adrien.  How had she never realized how much they sounded alike?  Or that both of her favorite boys were identical in build, height, and hair color.  His breathing was ragged, and she suspected he'd woken that way and just ran over as soon as he could.  Adrien was her Chat Noir.

He realized she was gawking at him and started to fold in on himself.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have come.  I didn't mean to trouble you."  He knelt under the skylight, clearly looking to escape.

She grabbed his arm and pulled her down next to her.  "No!"  She realized that was too loud for the time of night and his state.  "You aren't a trouble.  You're my best friend, and if you need me, I want you to come to me.  Remember?"

"I should've texted, huh?" he asked, looking for all the world like a kicked kitten.

She giggled.  "Um…  How did you get here, Adrien?"

Her question threw him off whatever track his disoriented mind had lodged itself in.  "Uh…"  He looked at his hands and blanched, trying to back away, but she held on too tightly.  "Oh  **god** ."  He met Marinette's eyes.  "I wasn't thinking," he muttered.  "Ladybug is going to eat me for breakfast."

Smiling gently, she shook her head.  "Invite, yes.  Eat, no so much."  She waved at his suit.  "Go ahead and detransform."

He muttered something, and his super suit vanished in a wave of green light, leaving him in light blue silk pajamas.  "I'm so sorry Mari.  This puts you in ridiculous danger.  There's a reason we have secret identities."

"I know," she insisted, taking both of his hands.  "And it's fine, okay.  You need to be here right now, and you had to get here somehow, right?"

He nodded, still looking nervous.

"Now why don't you introduce me to your kwami?" she suggested, smiling at the tiny black cat that had settled on Adrien's shoulder.

"Oh," he nodded, looking more comfortable as he switched to a higher level of manners.  "This is Plagg, kwami of destruction and bad luck."  His hand waved to the little being.  "And Plagg, this is Marinette.  We've talked about her, um… as you'll recall."  

Her poor kitty boy was much too good at compartmentalizing, and despite knowing both sides of him, she had missed far too much.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Plagg."  Marinette held out one finger to shake his paw.  "Thank you for helping Adrien so much."

"Well, he  **does** need the help," Plagg said, his voice more nasal than her own kwami's.

"Tikki is under my bed," Marinette said with a smile.  "If you want to catch up with her, you're welcome to do so.  She can also help get you something to eat if you're hungry."

"Perfect," Plagg said.  As he was zipping by, he paused to whisper.  "I knew you were one of the better bugs."

That done, she turned her focus back to Adrien, who was watching her intently.  "You're really good with him," he said, sounding puzzled.

She shrugged.  "I'm  **very** good with black cats, mon Chaton.  You could say they are the yin to my yang."

He blinked quickly several times, then shook his head like he'd gotten a sudden chill.  "My Lady?" he asked, his voice a choked whisper.

Marinette nodded and held out her arms.  "Come on Kitty.  You need some hugs.  Probably some cuddles, too, huh?"

He nodded and crawled toward her.  "Mari, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

She shook her head.  "No Adrien.  This isn't a dream."  She pushed down her comforter.  "Come get your snuggles."

He sprawled next to her, his head on her pillow as his beautiful green eyes gazed dewily up at her.

She laid down beside him, shifting just enough to rest her head on his upper chest.  "You said you had a bad dream.  Do you want to talk about it, or just hug."

"Just hug," he said quickly.  "It was too horrible to think about."

Marinette nodded.  "I'm glad you came to me then.  You can always come to me.  Okay?"

His arms wrapped around her and his breathing eased into a relaxed pattern.  "Yes, my Lady, my Marinette.  I will always come to you."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> There will be several more Fluffgust prompts in this series.


End file.
